Naruto's Hell
by llkkjj58
Summary: Naruto is exiled from Konoha for four years with his only support being Danzo,Tsunade,and Kakashi.But he has luck on his side and finds the reapers scythe with Dante's soul trapped inside it to guide him watch as Naruto brings Konoha to hell. Naruto crossover with Dante's Inferno. No Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Him the dobe, the failure, the demon, and Naruto Uzumaki had beaten Sasuke Uchiha, the rookie of the year and ninja prodigy.

As he walked back to the village he thought how happy Sakura-chan would be when he brought the teme (bastard) back, he thought about how he would be treated as a hero it made him happy. Unfortunately though, it was not to be.

Naruto walked towards the village gates where he saw everyone waiting for him. He yelled.

"Sakura-chan I did it I kept my promi- OOF" at first he didn't realize why he was on the ground though it soon became clear.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA (idiot moron etc.) HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto struggled to even talk thanks to the now reopened wounds

"I-I b-but I b-brought h-him b-b-back like y-you asked S-Sakura-c-han.

Sakura punched him in the face and simply took the Uchiha too the hospital to be treated even though Naruto was now bleeding from his re-opened wounds.

A minute later Kakashi came saying.

"Hey Naruto come on we got to get you to the hospital before you bleed much more come on I'll help you."

Naruto smiled at having somebody helping him but that smile soon faded as he heard the previously docile villagers start yelling things along the lines of "you demon how dare you hurt Uchiha-Sama like that" and such, unfortunately he lost consciousness a few seconds later.

He now finds himself in a white room filled with mechanical beeping and other noises. He now realized himself where he was yes he had many visits here as a child so its no surprise he remembers it well.

"Ahh K-Kakashi sensei?"

"I must have passed out, hmm, I wonder how Sasuke-teme is doing?."

Naruto slowly rose from the bed still feeling the soreness from the battle with Sasuke however a moment later the door opened and Tsunade walked in and upon seeing Naruto out of bed proceeded to push him back in and say.

"Naruto you can't leave your bodies still not recovered from the battle with Sasuke"

"But baa-chan (grandma, I think ) I want to see how Sasuke is doing and see Sakura-chan"Naruto whined

"No way gaki (brat) you're staying right here and besides Naruto"Now her tone got sad but Naruto couldn't figure out why "right now Sakura kind of hates you and is trying to get you off team 7 'for treason'." the last piece of speech dripping with sarcasm.

"She hates me but why? What did I do wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Because you hurt Sasuke is all she says when I ask."Tsunade replied

"Oh" was all Naruto could say to that.

"Well brat on another note you'll be out by tomorrow and by the way the council wants to see you for a report of the fight with Sasuke."

"Hai." was all Naruto could say before he drifted off to sleep.

Time skip next day at high noon.

Naruto had just given finishing his report when the entire room bursted into shouts for his death except for Tsunade, Danzo ( I like him so im makin him a good guy in this fic) And Naruto.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Tsunade sending her Killing intent throughout the room.

"why should we banish him?" asked Tsunade in a sweet tone that was a little to sweet to be good for your health.

"BECAUSE HES A DEMON!"hollered a civilian council member only to be shut up from Tsunade's killer intent flooding the room.

"I disagree with that statement councilman" said Danzo in that calm way of his. Tsunade expected him to offer to train Naruto but was surprised when Danzo said this" Naruto Uzumaki has been nothing but loyal to this village despite his treatment from you, he should not be punished for completing his mission either."

"It matters not" said Koharu "the council will vote on it if two thirds or more voting for Uzumaki's exile since we cannot execute him as a ninja then he will be exiled from Konoha for 4 years. All who agree say I."

Nearly everyone in the room said I save for Danzo, Tsunade,Kakashi (head of Hatake clan),Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi,and Naruto.

"Very well then we hereby proclaim Naruto Uzumaki as exiled for 4 years!"exclaimed Homura."leave within 6 hours or face execution!"

It was then something in Naruto snapped, his happy attitude shattered, his idealism destroyed, innocence shattered, but worst of all his last string of loyalty was cut.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback:**_

'"It matters not" said Koharu "the council will vote on it if two thirds or more voting for Uzumaki's exile since we cannot execute him as a ninja then he will be exiled from Konoha for 4 years. All who agree say I."

Nearly everyone in the room said I save for Danzo, Tsunade,Kakashi (head of Hatake clan),Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi,and Naruto.

"Very well then we hereby proclaim Naruto Uzumaki as exiled for 4 years!"exclaimed Homura."leave within 6 hours or face execution!"

It was then something in Naruto snapped, his happy attitude shattered, his idealism destroyed, innocence shattered, but worst of all his last string of loyalty was cut.'

_**Naruto's Hell, Chapter 2:**_

The meeting ended and Naruto walked out a different person one who would kill without mercy, who would even kill former comrades if necessary. As Naruto walked out he was confronted by 3 people. Tsunade first came looking distraught , and upon seeing Naruto's now lifeless blue eyes she became even more depressed.

"Naruto" Tsunade began only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Baa-Chan" said Naruto" there was nothing you could do" It may have been a simple response but for Tsunade it was a huge relief for her to know Naruto didnt hate her.

"Naruto get stronger in four years your friends may hate you if the council persuades them you're a demon. So, who knows what they'll try to do when you come back." Tsunade took a deep breath preparing for what she was about to tell Naruto.

"Naruto come to my office with me, im going to show you, your heritage we were supposed to wait until you were a chunin but you deserve to know now." Naruto said nothing but nodded his head to show he understood.

When they finally arrived to Tsunade's office he saw immediately how she looked at the yondaime's (fourth hokages's) picture frame on the wall and he knew now. ITG was hard not to see the similarities between them, hell he was surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier.

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples preparing for Naruto's possible outburst but was saved the stress when Naruto said.

"My father was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes" Tsunade said a bit puzzled on how he knew right away " how did you know?"

Naruto laughed though it was humorless " I'm his carbon copy looks wise. But who was my mother?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade replied" She was Kushina Uzumaki the '_Red Death of Konoha' _the yondaime's wife.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that but said nothing as figuring out the yondaime hokage of konoha was your dad hell Naruto was surprised at himself for not bursting out yelling like he would have before the banishment.

"Naruto you're father only left the instructions for the rasengan behind but you have already learned it im sorry." Tsunade said sounding distrought.

"That's fine" Naruto said smirking "I don't want to be my father's copy I want to be hissuperior or rival using one of his techniques is bad enough."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's attitude then she remembered something "Oi (hey) gaki Danzo the elder who defended you wanted to see you he's still in the council chambers" Naruto nodded and left after saying goodbye to Tsunade to go meet this Danzo.

When Naruto arrived Danzo was still sitting in his chair waiting he looked over when Naruto came in.

"Ahh Naruto-san glad you came so quickly please close the door" Naruto did as instructed and listened as Danzo said.

"Naruto-san this room maybe silenced but someone could deactivate the silencing seal so im going to talk to you through a genjutsu with my implanted sharingan eye" Naruto wanted to know more but Danzo uncovered his right eye and sent them into a genjutsu.

"Wow" was all Naruto could say as he looked around in the genjutsu world which had a Grey sky with blood red clouds, the terrain was konoha except there was no people just buildings when danzo ape in front of him.

"Naruto-san, I would like to ask you don't tell anyone about this eye I'm putting a lot of trust in you." Naruto nodded understanding why Danzo wouldn't want anyone to know as many would question his methods of obtaining it.

"I understand Danzo-san" Naruto replied

"Good, now I would like to make you an offer" Danzo said "I would like to offer you a sharingan eye or a byakugan eye. You can choose if you want them and which you want" To say Naruto was surprised right now would be an understatement . Here he was being offered two powerful doujutsus it would be a huge advantage over an opponent and have a surprise affect on them.

But which eye to choose the byakugan at first would be more effective but the sharingan got more abilities in the long run. Naruto before would have picked byakugan before because hey if its good right way he can get more powerful faster but now that he thought about it the sharingan would in they end have a better battle result than they byakugan.

Ill take the Sharingan Naruto said.

"Very well "Danzo replied "I will take us out of this genjutsu and take you to the base with the Sharingan."

As they exited the genjutsu Naruto wondered if Danzo was the crippled old man he made himself out to be, after all a ninjas greatest tool is deception. He was interrupted from his wanderings as Danzo grabbed him and shunhined to his ROOT base with Naruto in tow.

Naruto looked at his new surroundings. It was a simple corridor with no decorations or anything, not that Naruto had expected any in a what he could only assume was a secret base.

"Follow me Naruto-san" was all Danzo said before walking down the corridor.

_AT END OF CORRIDOR:_

Naruto looked on at the giant door covered in a very complex seal array that he could not even begin to comprehend, he made a mental note to, during his exile study fuuinjutsu (sealing essentially) though his wanderings were cut off when Danzo began a long line of seals to open the door, as he finished he said.

"In here is where I have kept the sharingan eye's that were collected after the Uchiha massacre." Danzo said, "though you will get the other eye of the pair I got mine from it came from (*SPOILERS*) Shisui Uchiha, who's eyes had the rare ability to hypnotize people with eye contact." here Danzo took a long breath and Naruto felt the eye had a catch for being so powerful.

"Unfortunately though I due to age, chakra reserves, and other factors can only use this hypnosis one every 24 hours. Luckily you have none of those limitations so you may be able to use they ability more often than I of course though you'll have to practice with it to get skilled with it."

"Another drawback is you only give them a very alluring suggestion, so if you implant an idea in someone's mind, it must make sense to them to make that decision. Do you understand?"

"Hai Danzo-san I understand the eyes abilities, and limitations." Naruto replied

As the they're conversation drew to an end the door finally opened and in the middle of the room stood a shelf with many sharingan eyes all with varying amounts of tomoes. Danzo started walking towards a jar with another seal on it that presumably stopped the eye from being stolen. Danzo did a short series of hand-signs and the seal array glowed for a moment before it disappeared.

Danzo picked up the jar sealed it in a storage scroll from his person and shunshined with Naruto to a surgery room where there were several medics ready to operate.

"The operation wont take long but it will take about a week before you can use the eye. Naruto people will suspect something if you are covering your eye we have to make an excuse for it." Danzo said.

'_Hmm'_ Naruto thought what excuse could he use?'_That's it!' _Naruto thought.

"I know I'll say I was training with Sasuke and a kunai hit me in the eye. Simple but believable" Naruto said.

"Yes that will work " said Danzo slightly smirking."Now though lets begin the surgery said Danzo."

_AFTER EYE TRANSPLANT:_

Naruto sat up groggily still feeling they affects of the pain killers, and such. He went up to touch his left eye but found it wrapped in bandages like Danzo had, Naruto was planning on having it like that to hold his hair up anyway since he wont have his forehead protector.

"Ahh awake already Naruto-san?" asked Danzo

"Yea I don,t feel to good though doubt I can walk yet." Naruto replied

Danzo smiled and said "actually we sealed off kyuubi's chakra temporarily because it kept trying to reject the sharingan eye."

"Damn fox probably just doesn't want to be hypnotized." Naruto said.

"Yes well were going to remove the seal now that you are conscious and can keep kyuubi at bay."

_AFTER SEAL REMOVAL:_

" I feel much better now Danzo-san." Naruto said

"That is good Naruto-san, but how does your new eye feel though with kyuubi's chakra?"Danzo asked

"Feels Great! It actually feels better than before." Naruto replied

"Hmm, perhaps that is because bjuu (tailed beasts) are beings of chakra and spiritual energy and doujutsus are created with spiritual chakra so kyuubi's chakra may strengthen it's powers." Danzo said

"Great! Now I just have to see Kakashi and I can leave the village, and get stronger!"

"I will escort you out via shunshin Naruto-san, and remember" Danzo said " if you ever need support my ROOT will always be there" and with that Naruto was teleported to the Hatake clan house where Kakashi lived alone.

"Yo." Kakashi said from besides Naruto "What happened to your eye?" he asked with a little suspicion in his voice.

"I'll tell you inside" was all Naruto said before entering the Hatake resident

Kakashi scoffed playfully to himself "Rude" before also entering the house himself.

They were now both sitting on opposite sides of a small table in the traditional looking house.

"I'll tell you Kakashi-sensei because I trust you." Naruto said pausing for dramatic affect. "In my left eye is Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan.

Kakashi nearly fell over at this if he was expecting anything it wasn't this.

"Danzo gave it to me. It was implanted a few minutes ago."Naruto said

Kakashi was speechless then he suddenly did that eye smile of his and said in a dramatic voice

"OH MY STUDENT IS FOLLOWING IN MY STEPS IM SO-SO-SO PROUD OF YOU NARUTO!

Naruto could do nothing but sweat drop at this sudden outburst from his usually quite sensei.

"OK then." Naruto said not sure what to say. "Well I just came to say goodbye before I leave" Naruto said.

"Oh wait one minute Naruto." he pulled out a piece of paper "This is a paper used to find out someones elemental affinity, just channel your chakra into it, if it crumbles to pieces you have an earth affinity, if it burns fire, if it becomes soggy water, if it crumples up lightning, and if it cuts in half you have wind so go ahead."

Naruto did as told and the paper sliced up the middle.

"Hmm air that's rare in in Suna which is in the land of wind. You should see either Asuma or Danzo as both have wind affinities." Kakashi said.

"Hmm, I'll go see Danzo about that Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied.

"Okay then Naruto as much as I hate to say it you,ll be gone for the next for years so get strong come back and prove everyone wrong." Kakashi said giving a thumbs up to Naruto.

"will do Kakashi-sensei, will do." Then he ran off to the gates.

_AT THE GATES:_

Naruto looked up at the massive gates of Konoha and sighed it was annoying he had to even comeback here in four years and deal with everything again hey at least hed be gone for a few years though right?

"**GOODBYE KONOHA!"** Naruto yelled into the sky and ran off leaving hi forehead protector with the gate guards. He would not be seen for four years.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked up at the massive gates of Konoha and sighed it was annoying he had to even comeback here in four years and deal with everything again hey at least hed be gone for a few years though right?

"**GOODBYE KONOHA!"** Naruto yelled into the sky and ran off leaving hi forehead protector with the gate guards. He would not be seen for four years.

_**NARUTO'S HELL CHAPTER 3:**_

_1ST YEAR OF TRAINING; LAND OF DEMONS_

Naruto seemed to be moving at a snails pace as he trekked the mountainy terrain of the land of demons (haven't seen movie for land of demons so it will be mountainy for this story) he was nearing the peak of the tenth circle mountain. It was called this because ancient settlers swore the devil himself resided at the top and granted anyone who reached the top untold amounts of power.

This is what Naruto is looking for the power the devil gives to those either skilled or lucky enough to reach the peak and Naruto could only imagine what he might get from the devil on the mountain. If it wasn't all just a folks tail that is.

"Damn it's cold up here" Naruto growled through gritted teeth pulling his jacket tighter. Naruto had changed his outfit since he left konoha and now wore green and brown tiger striped pants with a belt holding his equipment pouches.

He also wore a sleeveless muscle shirt with the kanji's for both 9 and fox on the back. He wore on top of that a black trench coat with red flames licking the bottom with the Uzumaki clan swirl on the back, he still wore bandages or his left eye and had grown his hair to the same length of his fathers.

"Fucking devil better give me something good or I swear I'll kill him" Naruto mumbled angrily when he suddenly spotted the top. "finally Kami (god) I thought I'd never get here"

When he finally reached the top he saw... Nothing. In a blind rage Naruto starts to destroy the peak with jutsus. When that got nowhere he started throwing things, till he sat down to take a breather and complain but that was cut short when the rock he sat on slid and a giand cave was revealed ten feet below. Naruto scoffed "How cliché."

he entered the tunnel and there he found four scrolls with a little sticky note by them 'with love the devil' on them. Naruto sweat dropped at that, but picked up the scrolls anyway he found you had to open them in order. The first contained what looked like a summoning contract.

He bit his thumb and signed his name in blood, then did all the hand signs and called out Summoning Jutsu! A huge cloud of smoke appeared and...

"HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU THE GRIM REAPER!?"

"...Yes I am the grim reaper. I see you made it to the top of the mountain"

The grim reaper was big 7 foot tall huge black cloak with red glowing orbs under the hood of the cloak it also carried a blood red scythe.

"Yes I did .Wait did I just summon you?" Naruto asked.

"Yup the scroll you signed was the reaper contract and it gives you the ability too summon me twice a day." The reaper replied

"Oh so whats in these scrolls death?"

"I don't know you have to open them yourself to find out what they give you Naruto."

"OK then lets open this one" Naruto said as he unraveled the second scroll to get its contents. When he opened it it was a sealing scroll, he unsealed the contents and marveled at what it was it was the other option of obtaining the mangekyou sharingan then the eternal mangekyou.

"Amazing, to bad I cant get either right now im not good enough with my eyes, Damn-it!"

"Whatever just open the next one." Death complained.

"Ya,ya, don't get your panties in a knot death" Naruto replied as he opened the next scroll it was the hell transportation technique it allowed him to go to hell where time passed much slower to train. It also had a small list of hell jutsu but he'd get into that later.

He picked up the last scroll and death immediately recognized it.

_'Aww this brat got that how disappointing'_ death thought.

Naruto unsealed the contents and was now holding a 6 foot tall scythe the handle made out of a spine and the blade the finest steel the underworld can offer. Naruto then screamed in pain as his body strted growing and changing at a rapid rate.

His skin turned hart as steel. His bones became stronger and more flexible to prevent breaking. He grew to a height of 6'6 and gained about 30 pounds of muscle to support himself.

"Wow" was all Naruto could say through the pain but then he heard a voice speak.

'So this is both the blades and my' new master at least he's not too weak.

'What who-who are you why are you in my head?'

'You may call me Dante I was the former wielder of this blade and before me was the grim reaper.'

'Whoa your saying this was deaths blade?'

'Yes it was mine and deaths blade I will teach you how to wield it'

'I would be honored to be your student Dante-sensei'

'Good we'll start training once we get off the mountain.

_**3 YEARS LATER:**_

A lone figure was approaching the gates of Konoha. Little did they know that this figure was none other Than the village pariah. **UZUMAKI NARUTO**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_Hey guys just wanted to let anyone who wanted to read about Naruto's training that any description of it will be in flashbacks. Also,please review and tell me how to improve my work im trying to get better so you guys have better material. **_AUTHOR NOTE OVER._**

_Naruto unsealed the contents and was now holding a 6 foot tall scythe the handle made out of a spine and the blade the finest steel the underworld can offer. Naruto then screamed in pain as his body started growing and changing at a rapid rate._

_His skin turned hart as steel. His bones became stronger and more flexible to prevent breaking. He grew to a height of 6'6 and gained about 30 pounds of muscle to support himself._

_"Wow" was all Naruto could say through the pain but then he heard a voice speak._

_'So this is both the blades and my' new master at least he's not too weak._

_'What who-who are you why are you in my head?'_

_'You may call me Dante I was the former wielder of this blade and before me was the grim reaper.'_

_'Whoa your saying this was deaths blade?'_

_'Yes it was mine and deaths blade I will teach you how to wield it'_

_'I would be honored to be your student Dante-sensei'_

_'Good we'll start training once we get off the mountain._

**_3 YEARS LATER:_**

_A lone figure was approaching the gates of Konoha. Little did they know that this figure was none other Than the village pariah. _**_UZUMAKI NARUTO_**

As the figure approached on his back could be seen a massive scythe made out of what appeared to be bone. Also wearing steel plated shinobi sandals, a metal forehead and cheek guards, (like the 2nd hokage and Yamato had) an open black trench coat with red flames licking the bottom, a black muscle shirt with on the back red kanji for 'hell', '9', and 'crusader' though on would not see it with the trench coat. He also had a necklace with a cross on it. (Its for future abilities so don't go apeshit atheist on me here.)

The eternal gate guards Izumo, and Kotetzu (I think that's what they're names are) looked on at the giant and were about to run away until the stranger said.

"Uzumaki Naruto returning to the village after four year exile" Naruto said in his now rather deep voice.(Imagine Pein's voice)One thought went through both gate guards head before they suddenly grinned.

_'The villagers are so fucked.'_ but recovering from there stupor they said in a business like manner.

"Of course Uzumaki-san however under orders from the hokage you are to report to her at once. Please follow us" Izumo replied.

"Hai guard-san" Naruto said.

_AT HOKAGE TOWER, IN TSUNADES OFFICE:_

"Well Naruto there isn't much to say except welcome back and congrats at becoming a ninja." Tsunade said smiling at Naruto.

"Arigato (thank you)Hokage-sama. Naruto replied taking his new forehead protector and attaching it to his old one.

"Now Naruto to decide your rank your going to have to face on of our jonin which are-"

"Hokage-sama I want to fight Sasuke" Naruto interrupted.

"Okay you'll fight at the chunin exams final stages arena against Sasuke Uchiha in two hours be ready." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Oh and Baa-Chan be sure to bet on me winning. Also do I still have my apartment?" Naruto asked

"Of course you do brat no-ones even been there since you left they all say its to quite" Tsunade said with a chuckle. Naruto simply smirked and made the universal sign for 'lead the way'

_AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT:_

"Hmm just how I remember it" Naruto said quietly to himself.

"Well brat be ready in 2 hours for your fight against Sasuke he gotten a lot better over the years" Tsunade said a little worriedly.

Naruto laughed a little "his growth compared to mine is nothing when I fight him he'll be nothing but an academy student to me"Naruto said completely serious "Also Tsunade Since I am now a Konoha Ninja I have to tell you in my left eye is a sharingan" Naruto said

"WHAT!"Tsunade yelled completely surprised. She took a deep breath and said "How tell me everything" Naruto explained everything except for Danzo and his eye because Naruto still never broke a promise, especially to someone who helped him whenever he needed it like Danzo and his ROOT." Damn gaki can you be any more troublesome?"

"Hokage-sama I want permission to use it in my fight against Sasuke" Naruto asked for those worries to immediately shot down when Tsunade said.

"Yes I want to see the look on his face when he sees you have a sharingan" Tsunade said with an evil looking smile. Naruto just nodded,Tsunade then left to get Sasuke.

_AT UCHIHA COMPOUND:_

"Sasuke" the hokage said facing the one and only Sasuke Uchiha " You are going to fight Uzumaki Naruto to decide his new rank." Sasuke was suddenly paying a lot more attention. He knew after the fight with Naruto that Naruto was stronger than him. But when he heard the council exiled Naruto he was furious because for one he lost a rival, and two because he lost his best friend.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Sasuke said happily now he got to see his old friend and old rival again.

_AT ARENA 2 HOURS LATER:_

There was a lot of speculation surrounding Naruto's Return especially in the k11 (the four squads of konoha ninja from chunin exams) (lots of dialogue so im going to write names in front of their speech)

Kiba: Man I wonder how Naruto is doing or how strong he is now?

Shikamaru: well I'm sure hes gotten stronger I mean its been four years

Lee:YOSH! I'm Sure my youthful rival has gotten much stronger in his four years of absence!

Ino:Humpf who cares hes fighting Sasuke-kun he'll lose for sure.

Shino:Its highly illogical to base a fight off of a crush on someone you may have.

Neji:Hmm, I hope Naruto wins he changed me for the better. What do you think Hinata-sama?

Hinata:N-Naruto will try his best n-no matter w-what.(Took a lot of will power on my part to make her not faint.)

_IN ARENA:_

Sasuke:Grr where is that dobe? Sasuke said looking at the entrance of the arena.

Random jonin Procter: Naruto Uzumaki has 15 seconds to make it to the arena or he will be disqualified.15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1- POOF

Naruto:I'm not late am I? The Procter smirked "No in fact you're right on time"

_IN STANDS:_

ALL: THATS NARUTO?

Kiba: he's freaking huge what happened to him?!

Shino:He most likely due to his 'tenant' had a few very large growth spurts.

Sasuke:Naruto.

Naruto: That's my name. Naruto replied. "Dont wear it out"

Sasuke just growled _'whats wrong with the dobe he should have been crying by now after seeing me'_

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto was currently hypnotizing him in to being mad with his sharingan.

Proctor: Are both fighters ready?

BOTH:Hai!

Procter: Then... HAJIME. The proctor then jumped away from the two for fear of injury.

Sasuke: Ready dobe?

Naruto: The fight already started idiot it doesn't matter if im ready or not.

Then Sasuke charged forward enraged at being called an idiot while Naruto simply withdrew his scythe and got into a loose fighting stance and smirked both at the same time thought.

_'This will be fun'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_Hello reaaders welcome to the fifth chapter of Naruto's Hell. I would like to apologize for the last chapter being completely bolded I don't know what happened but I'm going to try and fix it. Hmm well thats all I got to say so heres the next chapter.

**_LASTIME ON NARUTO'S HELL:_**

**Proctor: Are both fighters ready?**

BOTH:Hai!

Procter: Then... HAJIME. The proctor then jumped away from the two for fear of injury.

Sasuke: Ready dobe?

Naruto: The fight already started idiot it doesn't matter if im ready or not.

Then Sasuke charged forward enraged at being called an idiot while Naruto simply withdrew his scythe and got into a loose fighting stance and smirked both at the same time thought.

_'This will be fun'_

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_Sasuke charged forward toward Naruto at break neck speeds only to be sliced in half by Naruto's scythe. Everyone was about to be outraged or sad or... Kinda disappointed. But hope was not lost as Sasuke was replaced with a log at the last second. _

_"Ha dobe you really think it be that easy?" Sasuke both mocked and asked while activating his sharingan. "You cant beat me with one eye I'm an Uchiha I see your attacks and weaknesses clearly." Sasuke bragged. His eyes closed in full arrogance_

_Naruto smirked while the whole crowd gasped."Oi Sasuke!" was all Naruto said waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did he nearly passed out. In Naruto's left eye was a fully matured sharingan staring at him._

_"W-what h-h-ow?" Was all he could say in his stupor. "How dope how did you get the sharingan?" Sasuke asked now enraged._

_"You want to know?" mocked Naruto._

_"YES!" Sasuke yelled enraged._

_"Weeell... It's a secret" Naruto loudly whispered so everyone could hear his response or lack of._

_"GRAGH!" Sasuke screamed "It doesn't matter your not an Uchiha you probably don't even know how to use that eye!" _

_Naruto laughed "oh trust me I've had plenty of experience with this eye. I've had it for four years after all." Sasuke didn't care how long he had it though he was an Uchiha warrior! The greatest of the great this no-name scum couldn't beat him, right?_

_Sasuke pulled out a kunai and fused it with lightning chakra. He then charged Naruto. Naruto smirked and held his scythe in front of him left hand at the top of the hilt, right on the bottom of it. He waited for Sasuke to come close and when he did, he met Sasuke's kunai with his sycth's hilt. With all of his pain training it felt like a little shock to him._

_Sasuke seemed surprised for a moment but a moment was all Naruto needed, he pushed Sasuke back with raw strength. Sasuke stumbled back slightly and guarded against a downwards swing from Naruto's scythe only to be pushed back farther. He pulled out another kunai and attempted to stab Naruto only for Naruto to block it with his left hand! Well that was unexpected._

_Naruto smirked at Sasuke's surprise and used it to kick him in the stomach with his right foot, which sent him skidding back 16 feet and wheezing. ____'where did he get this strength its unreal!'__ Sasuke deciding to use a ninjutsu, started to make hand signs for the fireball jutsu. When he completed them he yelled __**Katon:fireball jutsu **__and sent a massive fireball at Naruto who simply stood there until he raised the necklace on his chest and muttered ____"holy protection" __ when the fireball came within five feet of Naruto an invisible dome seemed to surround him and the fire simply moved around it avoiding Naruto completely._

_A bit confused on how his fireball did no damage Sasuke stopped for a moment, then activated his newest weapon the mangekyou sharingan and then started to brag once more._

_"Ha with this nothing you do can match my power!" and activated his Susanoo. A giant blue blazing ethereal figure now stood In front of Naruto with a bow at the ready. Naruto simply stared at it boredly for a moment before yawning and saying._

_"Meh all I have too do is wait till you're out of chakra then kick your ass." Naruto said nonchalantly._

_"Not if I beat you first!" Sasuke yelled and slowly lumbered forward with his Susanoo towards Naruto. Naruto smirked ____'Or I can do this'__ thought Naruto while pushing wind chakra through his blade forming multiple wind blades over the original (imagine Danzo's wind enhanced kunai from his fight with Sasuke) and body flickered behind the Susanoo._

_Sasuke turned around only to be met with a massive scythe cutting through the Susanoo! It would have cut his head off had Naruto not stopped it just inches away from his neck. To say Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. Not only had he not even scratched Naruto during their fight, he had beaten his best move without seemingly trying!_

_"H-how" Sasuke said awed._

_"Hm anything no matter how tough can be cut through if something sharp enough cuts it your Susanoo included." Naruto replied._

_"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" the Procter yelled._

___IN THE STANDS:_

_Kiba: No way Naruto beat him easy!_

_Neji: Amazing he's truly grown strong don't you think Hinata-sama?_

_Hinata:*faints*_

_Lee: YOSH MY YOUTHFULL RIVAL HAS GROWN SO MUCH MORE THAN US I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES IF I CANNOT BEAT HIM IN A SP-etc..._

_Sakura/Ino: WHAT NO WAY IT'S GOTTA BE A GENJUTSU!_

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. **

**_IN ARENA:_**

**Naruto covered his sharingan eye wit bandages once more and began to leave the arena but stopped when Sasuke suddenly yelled.**

**"Hey Naruto!"**

**"What?"**

**"The konoha 12 our old team, team 8,team 9,and team 10 want you to come to the b-b-q place at dinner you coming?" Naruto thought for a moment, truthfully none of them except maybe Neji, and Lee were friends of his, but he wanted to know if any of them had changed so he said.**

**"Sure why not I got nothing better to do." Sasuke smiled **

**"great I'll see you there." and body flickered away. Naruto shortly followed suit.**


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHORS NOTE:_Sorry for not writing much recently but i've had a bit of writers block. Luckily for all of you I'm back and will now proceed to blow your minds with my writing! Hey its okay to be a little arrogant sometimes, right? Anyway back to the story.

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO'S HELL :_

_"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" the Procter yelled._

IN THE STANDS:

Kiba: No way Naruto beat him easy!

Neji: Amazing he's truly grown strong don't you think Hinata-sama?

Hinata:*faints*

Lee: YOSH MY YOUTHFULL RIVAL HAS GROWN SO MUCH MORE THAN US I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES IF I CANNOT BEAT HIM IN A SP-etc...

Sakura/Ino: WHAT NO WAY IT'S GOTTA BE A GENJUTSU!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

IN ARENA:

Naruto covered his sharingan eye wit bandages once more and began to leave the arena but stopped when Sasuke suddenly yelled.

"Hey Naruto!"

"What?"

"The konoha 12 our old team, team 8,team 9,and team 10 want you to come to the b-b-q place at dinner you coming?" Naruto thought for a moment, truthfully none of them except maybe Neji, and Lee were friends of his, but he wanted to know if any of them had changed so he said.

"Sure why not I got nothing better to do." Sasuke smiled

"great I'll see you there." and body flickered away. Naruto shortly followed suit.

_CHAPTER 6:_

Several minutes after the fight Naruto finds himself being escorted by an ANBU guard to the hokage tower to receive his rank. When he arrived there the secretary at the front desk looked at Naruto and smiled and said the hokage is ready when you are Naruto-san. Naruto nodded and started walking till,wait smiled? At him? Was the world ending? Meh he'd find out later so there was nothing to worry about.

When he finally arrived at the hokage's office he saw the sight of Tsunade counting an seemingly infinite stack of paper bills most likely from his fight with Sasuke.

"Well brat I got to say you don't disappoint do you? You beat one of our best jonin in less than 5 minutes and won me enough money to pay off my gambling dept."Naruto simply watched her continue counting her money waiting for his new rank until he finally got sick of waiting and said seething.

"So whats my new rank?" to anyone who hadn't known Naruto that long the voice sounded the same almost calmer than his normal one but those who knew him knew that he was about to rip your head off.

"Hmm? Oh that right ya, your a jonin now" Naruto just stared at her.

"wheres my vest?" he asked.

"We didn't think you would want one so we didn't get one." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Get me one." was all Naruto said before walking out of the office more than a little mad about her obvious lack of faith in his winning against Sasuke she was trying to cover up with FAKE paper money. Most wouldn't notice it but Naruto could detect the chakra that powered the henge over the paper slips.

It was also obvious that she didn't think he'd make jonin thus why she had no vest. ( I know that chunin get vests to but lets pretend that jonin and chunin have different vests.)

But he had a lunch to got to with his 'friends' so he had to get over it because if half of them were the same as they were before, he'd probably have to tear his ears and eyes out.

_2 HOURS LATER:_

As Naruto walked into the restaurant he was greeted with a scowling waiter staring at him over a desk he then asked.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked though Naruto knew it was just for formalities.

"That's my name." Naruto said simply. The waiter then gestured to follow him.

"Your friends have reserved a spot for you at their table." He then started walking to where he assumed the table was, and what do you know they're all their and.. They've barely changed except for outfits. Ino and Sakura were both trying to impress Sasuke, Lee was yelling about youth though Naruto wasn't really annoyed by it since lee was a good guy.

Neji was talking calmly with Tenten, Choji was stuffing his face, Shikamaru looked about ready to sleep or maybe die considering Ino kept yelling at him between flirting intervals. Shino was quietly eating, Kiba was bragging, and Hinata had a interest in her food as she was staring at it rather intently.

Naruto sighed and settled for a simple greeting.

"Yo" every one suddenly stopped eating and looked up at Naruto Some smiled some scowled ***cough* **Sakura** *cough***

Kiba: Hey man how are you doing long time no see huh?

Naruto: Indeed I- . Though Naruto couldn't finish because Sakura interrupted

Sakura: Naruto-baka! Your late! and went for a right hook only for Naruto to catch it and looked at her she was expecting to see sparkling cerulean blue eyes but instead got 1 dull almost Grey eye calmly staring at her.

Naruto: Please refrain from both interrupting my sentences and hitting me... Its annoying. Understood? Naruto finished and removed his hand from the block.

Sakura wasnt sure how to react not only had Naruto caught her punch and showed no pain he also lectured her on MANNERS! That just wasn't right... Right?

Sakura: Are you the real Naruto? Naruto never talked like that. She asked a tad suspiciously. Naruto laughed, though with those eyes it didn't seem right.

Naruto: No I'm not Naruto... He saw everyone tense up besides Shino and Sasuke... I am a new person, I was reborn, I am no longer the Naruto you knew. I have gone from a foolish child , and evolved into something so much more. Naruto said cryptically.

Sakura: Hmm. Well if you're Naruto you'll know what his nindo is... Naruto smirked

Naruto: the old me's nindo or this me's nindo? Naruto asked.

Sakura: The old you's...Naruto scoffed...

Naruto: Fine as much as I hate bringing up the past my old self's nindo was to protect his precious people.

Sakura: That is correct... She was about to start eating again when Naruto said.

Naruto: You know Shino's bugs can sense chakra signatures you could have simply asked him.

Everyone looked at Shino he looked up and said.

Shino: Naruto-san is correct My beetles could tell it was him from the start.

Everyone shifted into a bit of an uncomfortable silence after that except for Naruto and Shino who shared some small talk. When Naruto was finished with his course he stood up grabbed his scythe said a quick 'see ya' and left.

Everyone was now just stuck with their own thought. Until Ino spoke up.

"I think we should spy on him to find out more!" no one would have normally been surprised by this but this was Naruto a master of stealth someone who could avoid chunin level ninjas in a god damn orange jumpsuit, and paint the hokage monument in broad daylight without anyone noticing!

When Ino saw the looks she was getting she got mad.

"Well how are we supposed to figure anything out otherwise?!"

"...We ask " Neji said after a long silence. Ino scoffed

"Like he'll tell us anything!"

"Don't knock it till you try" said Naruto standing on the roof above them.

ALL: WHAT WHEN DID YOU GET UP THERE!

"Since I 'left'" he replied " Now seriously though I'm tired I'm going home" Everyone just sat there dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHORS NOTE:_Yo, I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, or even just viewing my story I really appreciate it, and it gives me more motivation to write. Anyway on to more important things, I would just like to apologize for the boring chapter, unfortunately it had to be done at one point, it was a building block for the plot. Anyways on to the story.

_FLASHBACK:_"_I think we should spy on him to find out more!" no one would have normally been surprised by this but this was Naruto a master of stealth someone who could avoid chunin level ninjas in a god damn orange jumpsuit, and paint the hokage monument in broad daylight without anyone noticing!_

_When Ino saw the looks she was getting she got mad._

_"Well how are we supposed to figure anything out otherwise?!"_

_"...We ask " Neji said after a long silence. Ino scoffed_

_"Like he'll tell us anything!"_

_"Don't knock it till you try" said Naruto standing on the roof above them._

_ALL: WHAT WHEN DID YOU GET UP THERE!_

_"Since I 'left'" he replied " Now seriously though I'm tired I'm going home" Everyone just sat there dumbfounded._

_CHAPTER 7:_

Naruto was in his apartment on the couch seemingly zoning out, but in reality he was talking to a certain spirit that came with the scythe.

"What do you mean I showed off to many abilities?" Naruto asked " All I did was show my sharingan and Use wind chakra to enhance the sharpness of the blade."

"Exactly, Naruto you were promoted to jonin so were all your friends if you had just lost the battle you wouldn't have been put on a team with any of them." Dante lectured.

"Fuck, I'm probably going to be put on team 7 again to!" Naruto nearly screamed.

"Well, you could go into ANBU." Dante suggested. Naruto sighed he really didn't want to serve this village at all. Honestly the leaf was a shadow of its former self, the Uchiha clan was gone they had Hokage who couldn't beat Kabuto to save her life, (Literally)and last but not least the council was taking all the power from the Hokage!

"THATS IT!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"What?" Dante asked. Naruto explained the idea to him and all he could say is.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Naruto replied immediately. " I will recreate the leaf from the ashes of this village, and bring to it's former glory." Dante sighed.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to destroy this village" Naruto nodded. "your going to rebuild the village" Naruto nodded again. "and you'll be the leader of the village and make it powerful?" Naruto nodded one last time. "Fine do it your way, but you'll need people to help you. A village of one person cant be to powerful.

" Well who hates this village and wants it destroyed? Help me with this Dante." Little did he know Dante already had a few in mind.

"I know some people Naruto, You'll just have to bring them to your side with a little persuasion." Naruto smirked.

"You and I both know how good I am at changing people." Naruto said bragging a bit, but then got serious. "So who do you have in mind?" Dante would have smirked had he not been inside a scythe.

"Okay I'll give you the names and reason." Naruto nodded, determined to get some followers. "Number one is Orochimaru(He's still alive remember!) ,reason is he hates Konoha and just wants to see it burn." Naruto nodded, He was powerful and he most definitely hated konoha. "Number 2 is Neji, reason to avenge his father and bring the Hyugas together or bring the branch house on top." Naruto nodded he wanted to keep some of the bloodlines alive.

"Number 3 Shino, why? The villagers treat the Aburames like monsters he'll join if it means getting rid of that. Number 4-" but was cut off when Naruto said

"Iwagakure(Village hidden in the stones), reason they want revenge for the third great shinobi war, Kumogakure(Village hidden in the clouds), reason the byakugan. If we have two shinobi villages at our side then Konoha wont be able to stop us."

Dante had to admit he liked the idea of using other hidden villages, but there was a problem with it.

"How do you know that they wont take konoha to them selves?" Dante questioned. Naruto leaned his head down so his hair covered his eyes and said.

"I'll massacre them if they dare do that." _'Creepy'_ Dante thought but kept it to himself.

_THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOKAGES OFFICE:_

"Good to see your all here because I've got a mission for you" Tsunade announced to the 16 in her room "You are to search for Orochimaru in his newest discovered location, in the land of rice near a town called Hebi no sōkutsu. It was called that shortly after Orochimaru took power there. Any questions?" Naruto asked.

" This may be Orochimaru Hokage-sama but 16 jonin ( The k12 plus sensei) is a bit much don't you think?" Everyone looked like they were wondering the same thing. Tsunade replied.

"Well, he's not the only enemy in the base worth mentioning. There's also Kabuto, and a few other of his subordinates we have no Intel on."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and announced.

"You leave in three hours so get packing ladies!" As everyone shunshined away Naruto could onlythink _' Shes leading me to my objective, how nice of her.'_

_CHAPTER END:_

So what do you guys think I know theres not a lot of action but I like stories with a slow build up. Trust me we'll get some action next chapter.

Also please PM me about pairings It's not a vote I just want your suggestions the final decision will be up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

_AUTHORS NOTE: _Yo! I'm back for another chapter of Naruto's Hell but first I have a few things I would like to say.

Okay so first things first is I would like to apologize for not updating recently, this is because for a while I lost motivation to write. However I'm back now and hopefully this will be a pretty long chapter.

Second I would like some votes for a pairing. I can do anyone I could even bring someone back (He can travel to hell so why not?). I also wouldn't be against doing a small harem. Anyways to the story.

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO'S HELL:_

_"Good to see your all here because I've got a mission for you" Tsunade announced to the 16 in her room "You are to search for Orochimaru in his newest discovered location, in the land of rice near a town called Hebi no sōkutsu. It was called that shortly after Orochimaru took power there. Any questions?" Tsunade asked._

_" This may be Orochimaru Hokage-sama but 16 jonin ( The k12 plus sensei) is a bit much don't you think?" Everyone looked like they were wondering the same thing. Tsunade replied._

_"Well, he's not the only enemy in the base worth mentioning. There's also Kabuto, and a few other of his subordinates we have no Intel on."_

_"Understood Hokage-sama." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and announced._

_"You leave in three hours so get packing ladies!" As everyone shunshined away Naruto could only think ____' Shes leading me to my objective, how nice of her.'_

___CHAPTER 8: 2 HOURS 45 MINUTES AFTER LEAVING OFFICE._

_The16 ninja now find themselves waiting for the last 15 minutes before the mission passing time in anyway possible. Sakura and Ino were by Sasuke actually holding a conversation __for once which raised multiple eyebrows._

_Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru were talking formations and strategies, as well as evaluating Orochimaru's, and Kabuto's skills._

_Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Hinata were sharing small talk and other things. _

_Choji was eating next to Naruto, and Naruto was talking with Dante, not that anyone knew that of course. The jonin were also just doing their own things Asuma was smoking cigarettes and hitting on Kurenai. Kakashi was reading his porn and Gai was trying to challenge him to a 'dual of youthfulness'. But back Naruto. _

_'So Dante do you think we'll all travel in one group or split up in squads?' asked Naruto._

_'hmm well I have to think you'll be put in squads of three or four with your assigned teams. Why do you ask?'_

_'Well I doubt there going to just let me have a conversation with Orochimaru about destroying Konoha so I'll have to be separated with my team or kill them to talk with Orochimaru. Unfortunately killing my teammates if we were all together wouldn't go to well.'_

_'Ahh I see well you could kill them and say Orochimaru did it, if your in the small squads that is.' Dante suggested to his young pupil._

_'Meh I'll make it up as I go' Naruto said and cut the mental link just as they were about to go on their mission._

_"Alright everyone lets go, we got to be there in under two days or Orochimaru may move to a different base!" Kakashi yelled to the assembled shinobi. As they ninja dashed through the gates Naruto remembered a saying everyone uses at one time. 'things never go as planned...'_

___1 AND A HALF DAYS LATER:_

_Naruto and company now find themselves outside Orochimaru's base hiding under a high level genjutsu created by Kurenai._

_"Alright Shikamaru, have you finalized our entry plan yet?" Asked Kakashi._

_"Hai, my plan is a simple one really, we send two different teams. Team one will consist of Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Gai. They will be the main assault team that will hopefully confront the enemy first." Shikamaru looked around to see if there were any questions, seeing none he continued._

_"The second team will consist of, Me, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, and Tenten. They will attack the enemy towards the end of the engagement , and will finish them off. Any questions?" again no one spoke up, and while Naruto appeared calm on the outside, inside he was seething._

___'Damnit there's no way I could take all those guys out without one escaping. Fuck, I guess I'll have to half-ass it.'__ And so, the gears in Naruto's head began turning, trying to salvage a plan at the lat minute, which luckily for him happened to be it's talent.____'Heh that'll work just fine.'_

_"Alright team we move out in 2 minutes, in that time I suggest that you check all your equipment and __make, sure everything is in order." Commanded Kakashi. With a nod of their heads all assorted ninjas began sifting through their bags making sure everything is in order. Once they were done with that Kakashi ordered Neji and Hinata to check for entrances with their byakugan's._

_"There!" Exclaimed Hinata pointing to the north of their site." It;'s about two kilometers away and is hidden under some brush."_

_"There is another to the Southeast of here hidden inside an abandoned building!"_

_"Alright then lets move out!" Little did they know that one of Orochimaru's lapdogs had already sensed their chakra signatures._

_AT OROCHMARU'S PESONAL QUARTERS:_

Karin was scared, no terrified. When sensing the approaching hostiles heading towards them she sensed a chakra the size of a bjuu! If she had to guess it would be the same size as the Sanbi! (three tails.) And the chakra was so cold... It made her blood freeze all she could sense was hatred, pure unfiltered hatred. The only Bastions were a few warm spots here and there but nothing else.

When she had voiced her concerns to Orochimaru, he had simply laughed and said something about an old friend and said she had nothing to fear. She found it a little relieving but any person with that much hatred and chakra should be feared friend or foe.

Even with that rest assured the other chakra signatures were no joke either, among them she recognized the famous Sharingan no Kakashi, and Orochimaru's former ambition Sasuke Uchiha.

Jugo was having different thoughts altogether he was thinking of how he would avenge Kimimaro, by killing that boy in green, though he knew he needed to calm down before his killing instinct took over he hadn't let that happen since he was let out from the north hideout. He looked over to another person entering a room and sighed this guy was... Annoying to say the least, especially with Karin around.

As Suigetsu ( I think that's how you spell it) walked into the room he thought about annoying Karin, but decided against it, So he went back to his thoughts about the upcoming battle, he knew that he would be facing a lot of powerful enemy's, and was a little happy about, though he was also quite scared, The reason for that was he would have to fight against two skilled lightning users. Which really sucked.

Though Kabuto, he was worried most, not of dying, not of injury, no none of that he was scared of , he was afraid of Orochimaru dying, he knew Orochimaru was powerful there was no denying that, but if what Karin said was true then Orochimaru might not make it out of the battle! He couldn't have that, he would do everything in his power to stop that.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Hello everybody,llkkjj58 here FINALLY I would like to apologize again for taking so long to update I really have no excuse except I'm a lazy procrastinating bastard. I would Also like to apologize for the lack of action in this Chapter even though I promised to put some in I decided to do it next chapter, I didn't do it this time because I wanted to Introduce Orochimaru's crew, ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review or message or anything to give me a vote for pairings like I said it could even be a dead person Or a male turned female by that I mean Haku fans here is your chance. Anyways till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Hello everybody and welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto's Hell, I would like to say a few things before we begin though. First off I would like to say sorry (again) for not updating a lot I've just been horribly procrastinating so, ya. Next is PLEASE send me something for a pairing I don't want to pick something no one else likes after all. Hmm, well that's about it so let's begin the chapter!

I don't own Naruto!

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO'S HELL:_

_Karin was scared, no terrified. When sensing the approaching hostiles heading towards them she sensed a chakra the size of a bjuu! If she had to guess it would be the same size as the Sanbi! (three tails.) And the chakra was so cold... It made her blood freeze all she could sense was hatred, pure unfiltered hatred. The only Bastions were a few warm spots here and there but nothing else._

_When she had voiced her concerns to Orochimaru, he had simply laughed and said something about an old friend and said she had nothing to fear. She found it a little relieving but any person with that much hatred and chakra should be feared friend or foe._

_Even with that rest assured the other chakra signatures were no joke either, among them she recognized the famous Sharingan no Kakashi, and Orochimaru's former ambition Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Jugo was having different thoughts altogether he was thinking of how he would avenge Kimimaro, by killing that boy in green, though he knew he needed to calm down before his killing instinct took over he hadn't let that happen since he was let out from the north hideout. He looked over to another person entering a room and sighed this guy was... Annoying to say the least, especially with Karin around._

_As Suigetsu ( I think that's how you spell it) walked into the room he thought about annoying Karin, but decided against it, So he went back to his thoughts about the upcoming battle, he knew that he would be facing a lot of powerful enemy's, and was a little happy about, though he was also quite scared, The reason for that was he would have to fight against two skilled lightning users. Which really sucked._

_Though Kabuto, he was worried most, not of dying, not of injury, no none of that he was scared of , he was afraid of Orochimaru dying, he knew Orochimaru was powerful there was no denying that, but if what Karin said was true then Orochimaru might not make it out of the battle! He couldn't have that, he would do everything in his power to stop that._

_NARUTO'S HELL CHAPTER 9: _

WITH TEAM 1: Kakashi and company were now approaching the sight of the abandoned building Where one of the entrances to Orochimaru's base lay. "Alright team lets move in and hope that we can catch Orochimaru first!" Commanded Kakashi. With a nod of heads the entered the building with neji pointing out traps and the other team members disabling them.

"Heres the entrance taichou!" (Captain, and again not sure if spelled right) Neji exclaimed pointing to a large desk. "How Are we going to break it thou-" but was interrupted when Sakura destroyed the desk in one punch. 'forgot she could do that' Neji thought.

'I see Sakura isn't totally useless anymore...' Naruto thought. "Okay team lets move!" Kakashi insisted as he went down the hatch with the team following in a line behind him, with once again Neji spotting traps and others disabling them. It only took a few minutes of running to find who they where looking for.

They come to a stop and Kakashi said, "Orochimaru you are under arrest by the hokage please surrender peacefully or we will be forced to use force!" The team had... Varying reactions, Naruto was looking at him like he was a total retard, and will everyone else seemed as serious as Kakashi.

Orochimaru put his hand to his chin and took a thinking pose for a minute as if lulling it over when he finally said "Hmm no" to which Kakashi simply pulled up his headband revealing his prized sharingan and giving the signal to his team that they need to get ready.

Neji took his Jyuuken stance, Sakura... Tightened her gloves, gai and lee got in goken stances, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and Naruto Withdrew his scythe with one hand while revealing his Sharingan with they other. Orochimaru looked at them all calmly before snapping his fingers. After that well about three hundred ninjas of the sound surrounded them and pulled out kunais. "Attack" Was all Orochimaru said before all hell broke loose.

Where as the other Konoha ninja took a defensive strategy, Naruto Charged in with his scythe covered in wind chakra and sharingan blazing, the first sound ninja Naruto approached had his kunai and body sliced down the middle, the second, third ,and fourth were all cut in half by one swing leaving Naruto covered in blood. Another ninja used a genjutsu to distract Naruto Though it probably would have worked better if he wasn't already trapped in one.

30 seconds later we find Naruto on his 90th kill and still going strong. '91' Naruto counted in his head as he blew him apart with a hand sign less wind bullet '92' as he cut through someone with the tip of his scythe , Naruto decided to see how his 'team' was doing but soon regretted it as there were several kunai inside of him now.

He retaliated by cutting through an entire crowd of shinobi with pure wind chakra but was then stabbed by 4 blades from behind Naruto turned around and blew them apart with wind bullets only to be stabbed by more kunai. "GOD DAMNIT GIVE ME A BREAK" Naruto screamed and started doing handsigns when he was finished a second later he called out "Fuuton: (wind release or style) wind ripper!" and blew out hundreds of blades of wind towards his enemy who were subsequently shredded upon contact.

Both the konoha team and Orochimaru were in aw of the jutsu, and the fact Naruto was still standing with tens of kunai and multiple swords in him, "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and ran towards him, but soon stopped as Naruto was mumbling under his breath and trying to pull the weapons out.

"Goddamn motherfucking bullshit pansy souND FUCKERS!" Naruto finished in a yell.

"Ar-are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears. Naruto looked at her and said.

"There are a metric fuck-ton of blades inside of me and that's all you can ask? If I'm 'okay'... NO I'M NOT OKAY THIS HURTS!" Naruto finished.

"How are you still alive?" Kakashi asked. Only to be denied of an answer by Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku Very good Naruto-kun you have definitely improved over the last time I saw you."

"Thanks it means so much Orochimaru especially from you. But enough games lets get serious and do what we came here to do." Orochimaru smiled before withdrawing the kusanagi (Grass cutter) from his mouth. "Very well then Naruto." Orochimaru replied before he joined Naruto by his side.

"What's going on Naruto?!" Yelled Sasuke "Why aren't you fighting Orochimaru?" Naruto chuckled though it was mirthless .

"Why pray tell Sasuke would I fight my most loyal subordinate?" Naruto said darkly, the entire konoha team was now staring at Naruto with wide eyes except for Kakashi who began walking over to Naruto's side opposite of Orochimaru.

"So It's finally starting eh Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

Sasuke looked no he was enraged 'What was happening, why was Naruto working with Orochimaru?' "What are you talking about Naruto" He asked with barely contained rage "Why are you working with Orochimaru, and what are planning ?" Naruto smirked "Maybe some other time Sasuke but me and my subordinates must make a departure." Was all he said before a vacuum began sucking Naruto, Orochimaru, and Kakashi into Naruto's left eye.

"DAMN" Sasuke yelled everyone was speechless though and Sakura was on the verge of tears.

So, how was that? I thought it was pretty good for my first fight but please let me know in the reviews or in messages. Also pairing suggestions plaese I still have none I also want some tips on writing if possible, I know i've improved a lot over the first few chapters but I still feel I could improve. Anyways till next time.


	10. Chapter 10

_AUTHORS NOTE: _Hello everybody llkkjj58 here with a new chapter for my one and only current creation Naruto's hell! I would lie to thank everyone for reviewing or favoriting or following or messaging a message for a pairing(still only one) I wont say their names so they can stay anonymous but again thank you But I digress, so lets get on with the chapter!

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO'S HELL:_

"_What's going on Naruto?!" Yelled Sasuke "Why aren't you fighting Orochimaru?" Naruto chuckled though it was mirthless . _

"_Why pray tell Sasuke would I fight my most loyal subordinate?" Naruto said darkly, the entire konoha team was now staring at Naruto with wide eyes except for Kakashi who began walking over to Naruto's side opposite of Orochimaru._

"_So It's finally starting eh Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded his head._

_Sasuke looked no he was enraged 'What was happening, why was Naruto working with Orochimaru?' "What are you talking about Naruto" He asked with barely contained rage "Why are you working with Orochimaru, and what are planning ?" Naruto smirked "Maybe some other time Sasuke but me and my subordinates must make a departure." Was all he said before a vortex began sucking Naruto, Orochimaru, and Kakashi into Naruto's left eye._

"_DAMN" Sasuke yelled everyone was speechless though and Sakura was on the verge of tears._

_CHAPTER NINE:_

_WITH TEAM 2:_

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!" Jugo screamed in his crazed third cursed state as he nearly crushed Asuma under his mutated fist. Asuma scowled as he landed 20 feet away. 'damn how are we supposed to kill Orochimaru if we cant even take care of his lackeys?' Asuma realized looking at the team how bad the situation was.

Ino had missed her mind transfer jutsu and was now in a unconscious state until her soul returned to her body. Shikamaru was busy protecting her body from any harm. Choji was trapped in a water prison jutsu. Kurenai's leg muscles had been cut by Kabuto, Tenten was bleeding from a laceration on her left arm. Hinata was low on chakra from fighting Suigetsu, and Shino was trying to help Tenten. 'Fuck!' was Asuma's evaluation of their situation.

Asuma decided to try a different tactic and started doing handsigns at a rapid pace before he yelled "Katon (Fire release or style) Searing ash cloud jutsu!" he proceeded to blow a massive cloud of ash from his mouth at the psycho, then ignited it by creating a spark with his teeth. The massive explosion that ensued seemed to have gotten the job done but all hope for that was soon lost as a mutated arm grabbed him and proceeded to throw him into a .

Asuma coughed out blood and stood back up though it was on shaky legs. He looked over to see if Ino had woken up yet and was relieved to see her standing. "Shikamaru! Come help me with this guy, he's more of a challenge then I thought he would be." Shikamaru just nodded his head and went to assist Asuma.

"You have a plan Shika?" Asuma whispered to his student.

"Hai I do sensei, I'll grab him with my shadow stitching while a shadow clone distracts him then you'll move in and take him out." Asuma nodded while he may be injured he was not low on chakra by any means. He put his hands in the cross shaped seal and a shadow clone poofed into existence looking much better than the real Asuma despite being a clone.

The clone surrounded his trench knives with wind chakra and dashed in determined to bring the battle to a close quickly. As it approached Jugo took a loose stance... Before his killer instinct took over and he charged head first into the clone and began to throw chakra powered fist after chakra powered fist at the poor clone. Little did Jugo know that the clone was slowly turning him around so that Shikamaru could take care of him.

As Shikamaru's jutsu activated and the many shadow spikes barreled towards him Jugo was suddenly sucked into a vortex before completely disappearing from the battle field. The same happened to Kabuto just a few meters away seconds after that. The konoha team waited for the same to happen to the other to but they looked just as confused as them so, maybe they didn't know what was going on?

While most of the team was stunned Shikamaru was not and jumped to action putting chakra represent seals on the remaining enemies, rendering them unconscious. Let's go regroup with team one Shikamaru suggested. A nod of heads was all he needed before he shouldered Asuma and started running towards their allies.

When they finally arrived to the other team's location they were shocked there were a seemingly endless amount bodies and blood but when they looked at the other team they had nearly no blood on them, also two members of their team were missing , being Naruto and Kakashi.

"W-What happened" asked Asuma who was being supported by Shikamaru. The team also looked like a wreck Sasuke was shaking presumably in rage, Sakura was weeping Lee, Neji,and Gai looked distraught, and Kiba seemed just as mad as Sasuke. Neji told them what had happened and to say they were surprised was an understatement.

"Damn" Was the only description Shikamaru could give of the situation even with the I.Q. Of a genius.

END CHAPTER

Hello Everybody, what did you think of that eh!? Another small fight scene and the reveal of more of Naruto's allies possibly? Anyways please review and all that junk and suggest a pairing I would like some time to think on it At this point I have only one suggestion. Again it's not certain I'll pick it but It was suggested so it has a better chance.

Till next time, llkkjj58 out!


	11. Chapter 11 rewrite

_AUTHORS NOTE: _hello everybody llkkjj58 here with a new edition of Naruto's hell. I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has read,reviewed,followed favorited, and all that jazz. Next, Please continue perform said actions, as it really motivates me! Another thing does like no-one give a fuck about a pairing? Meh not that I do either but it adds to the story usually. Meh whatever, without further ado lets get this show on the road!

_I DONT OWN NARUTO OR DANTE'S INFERNO!_

_LAST TIME ON NARUTO'S HELL:_

_When they finally arrived to the other team's location they were shocked there were a seemingly endless amount bodies and blood but when they looked at the other team they had nearly no blood on them, also two members of their team were missing , being Naruto and Kakashi._

"_W-What happened" asked Asuma who was being supported by Shikamaru. The team also looked like a wreck Sasuke was shaking presumably in rage, Sakura was weeping Lee, Neji,and Gai looked distraught, and Kiba seemed just as mad as Sasuke. Neji told them what had happened and to say they were surprised was an understatement._

"_Damn" Was the only description Shikamaru could give of the situation even with the I.Q. Of a genius._

_CHAPTER 11:_

Jugo wakes up too find himself, and his teammate Suigetsu locked in a cell. Not being able to reach his chakra, he figured there were chakra suppression seals somewhere in the cell. He looked over at his temporary roommate across the room and decided to tell him about the situation.

Jugo got up and calmly walked over to Suigetsu, before whispering his name and nudging his shoulder . As Suigetsu wakes up he slowly opens his eyes and see's Jugo kneeling next to him. He was about to make a witty remark but stopped when he saw they were in a cell.

"How'd we get here?" Suigetsu asked with a serious tone and face that seemed out of place on him.

"I don't know." Jugo replied simply. " I woke up here and we were both in bed sleeping. There are also chakra repression seals in the cell." Jugo finished leaving a thinking Suigetsu to make a plan. At least before they heard footsteps. They look over and see a man with a orange swirl mask with his finger on his chin in a stereotypical thinking pose.

"Hmm, I wonder why senpai saved you?" The 'masked man' ( See what I did there?!) asked outloud. Jugo and Suigetsu continued to stare at him until Suigetsu finally asked.

"Who are you?" This seemed to get the man out of being quiet and he shifted his mask a little and shouted.

"I AM THE GREAT WISE AND POWERFUL TOBI!" he finished in a ridiculous pose... ( See Tobi Dance lolz on deviant art) before being knocked out by the blunt end of a kunai.

"Idiot" The man said shaking his head. Jugo inspected the the man. He had a long red trench coat, which upon further inspection was proven to be blood. A what he could only assume used to be white muscle shirt under that also stained with blood. Black shinobi pants with gauze around the ankle, and a giant scythe on his back. He also sported wrapping around his left eye, his hair a unruly mop of deep orange. The mystery man looked over and smiled, Jugo figured he was trying to give a disarming smile, however it looked more like he would rip you apart if you disobeyed him.

"Hello there I see you're awake and in decent health." He paused for a minute before sighing "I see you also met...Tobi." He looked at them before getting a far away look in his eyes. A minute later he was aware again, and, was that a chuckle? _'creepy' _Jugo thought before finally speaking to his new captor.

"You obviously captured us, for a reason so spit it out." He said rudely, but before he had time to contemplate whether or not that was a good decision he found himself in a ruined and destroyed sewer system. There was blood, guts, every type of gore imaginable, yet he felt better than he ever had before. He didn't hear his violent personality trying to break out, or persuade him to kill something as it usuallydid_. _He found himself actually enjoying it before he felt himself get ripped apart by several Naruto's surrounding him. Before he could even react he was back together in the same spot though he could see his remains around him, being eaten by foxes of varying size and tails.

"You would be smart to not be so rude, to someone like me he heard but when he turned to where the voice came from nothing was there. Eyes widening he felt himself once more get ripped apart. "You will suffer for the next 140 hours thanks to your mistake." The seemingly disembodied voice said.

_'Don't you think this is a little much?' _Dante asked though he knew what the answer would be. _'Who cares?' _Naruto asked. _'hit the nail on the head' _Dante thought to himself.

While it had been 140 hours in Naruto's genjutsu world, it had been less than one second in the real world. Suigetsu had only just poped a smirk at Jugo's behavior, when Jugo fell down screaming in pain. "What the fuck!?" Suigetsu yelled confused at the turn of events. He then turned and faced Naruto with rage in his eyes, "What did you do!?" Naruto smirked.

"I taught him to be polite when around his new leader. Perhaps you need a lesson two." Naruto smirked when Suigetsu's face lost several shades of color. "Hmm well I suppose I'll come back when hes a little more stable" Naruto said calmly despite the fact Jugo was foaming at the mouth and trying to break the bars with his own hands. As Naruto was about to leave he remembered Tobi was unconscious. Sighing he picked him up and left in a vortex further intriguing Suigetsu.

"Damn he's scary" was all Suigetsu could say before he laid down on his bead and tried to figure out what the man was planning.

_IN KONOHA:_

Birds were chirping, kids were playing, ninjas were happily conversing with civilians, and the hokage was raging about the newest mission report.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT!?" yelled Tsunade, just barely stopping herself from turning the assembled team into her temporary punching bags. Shikamaru sighed, was the hokage going senile? He'd told what happened four times already.

"It's exactly how it sounds Hokage-sama" explained Shikamaru in a bored tone. " Naruto slaughtered the sound ninja shared some talk with Orochimaru, before Kakashi also joined him, at this point they teleported away. Two of our opponents were also teleported away. I believe their names were Suigetsu, and Jugo. Our other opponent Karin, which we captured has no idea what happened to them and so we have reason to believe, this was not planned out very well or the leader of this operation thought she was useless." Shikamaru concluded.

'Great just FUCKING GREAT!' Tsunade raged in her mind. 'My most experienced jonin, Orochimaru, and his little band, and Naruto are working together. Plus Based on Orochimaru, and Naruto's behavior together it appears Naruto is the mastermind behind all this!' She sighed 'Wheres that old pervert when you need him?' Drifting from a certain perverted sage Tsunade schooled her features.

"Well then I have no choice but to proclaim Kakashi Hatake As an A ranked Missing ninja for high treason." Sakura and Sasuke looked like they were going to interrupt, but Tsunade's killing intent stopped them. "I must also proclaim Naruto Uzumaki as an A ranked missing ninja in the bingo books, both shall have a capture on sight order for jonin, and a flee on sight order for chunin and genin!" She exclaimed with the best professional face she could muster despite having just put two people she considered family in the bingo book.

"Hokage-sama!" a random chunin yelled as he burst through the door of the hokages's office. Tsunade was about to punch him to kingdom-Kan before she saw all the blood on him.

"What happened?" She asked calmly.

"I-It was Akatsuki! All confirmed members were there! They slaughtered us like pigs!" the man screamed in a slur, obviously in shock.

"Calm down!" Tsunade ordered with authority. The man did just that though he still looked tense. "Where did this happen?" She asked.

"three clicks north east Hokage-sama, at station 43!"

"Okay then let's move out!" Tsunade ordered. The present ninja nodded and shunshined to the village walls were ANBU were all ready prepared to move out. "Let's go was all Tsunade said before jumping into the tree's with 16 ninja behind her.

_WITH AKATSUKI AND CO._

"Goddammit I'm SOOOO bored!" Yelled a man with slicked back silver hair and a giant three bladed scythe on his back.. " These fuckers weren't even a challenge!"

"Hidan! Shut up before I kill you" scolded a man with a white hood on that covered his face. (It's Kakazu's mask you all know what it looks like) He had odd eyes with red screlia , and green Iris's.

"Like you could pull it off you greedy old miser!" His reply was a kunai in the heart. "It's not that easy asshole!"

"Enough you two" said a man with two purple ringed eyes, and deep orange hair. " We have a mission to complete." Hidan reluctantly shut up, and Kakazu simply nodded and went back to counting money.

"I have to agree with Hidan though, these guys were pathetic." Said a... Shark? Man? Shark-man-thing? Who had blue skin gills and a giant sword over his back, wrapped in bandages,and blue Kakashi style hair.

"?The need for skilled ninja's has dropped significantly since the war ended Kisame." calmly said a man with raven colored hair styled in a pony tail. His eyes were black as coal, and he had deep tear wells under his eyes.

The group shifted into a comfortable silence from there until...HE came back.

"Oh wow! You guys are all so strong, you killed all these guys by yourselves!" Tobi exclaimed looking at the dead chunin and poking him with a stick." I cant wait until I become a member of Akatsuki! I'll be so cool!" Exclaimed Tobi, throwing the stick he was previously poking bodies with in the air. As he watched it go through the air though he knew he made a horrible mistake. Because it landed right on Konan's newest head flower she had been making by hand for hours.

The silence was deafening as he walked into the clearing. 'I wonder why there's so much tension?' Naruto idly wondered until he saw what Tobi had done. 'Oh. Ya that'll do it' He was about to say something before things went out of hand but Tobi beat him to it.

"Oops" Was all Tobi said, there was no comedy, his voice wasn't high and annoying like usual, in fact it was a very deep somewhat intimidating voice that came out. 'So _'Madara' _ took control of the situation eh? But is that all he's going to say?' Naruto thought. Before he looked over at Konan who had murder in her eyes. He thought he would have to do something, when the konoha contingent landed in the clearing.

"Good, something for Konan to kill!" Naruto happily exclaimed.


End file.
